Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to using electronic and electromechanical timer technology to control the connections of information circuits such as telephone lines and data lines to computers. Said device increases the security by reducing the time available for external software attacks.
2. Discription of Prior Art
Many times, when a person goes on vacation, he connects a timed power switch device to operate lights in his residence while he is away. This gives the residence an occupied appearance to help ward off the criminal element.
Timers such as this use electromechanical or electronic technology to apply and remove electric power from a suitable power connector. One example of such a product is the TN-111 timer manufactured by Intermatic, Inc. of Spring Grove, Ill. Timers such as these are widely available in hardware stores to control electric power.
Timers are available for other power control applications as well. One example is a water sprinkler timer, which applies electric power to electrically operated water valves for the purpose of controlling water delivery to a lawn or other vegetation. Another example is a timer for operating a swimming pool filter pump.
But, once again, these timers are designed only to operate by turning electric power on and off to an external device.
In a different part of the marketplace is the personal computer, which is now present in millions of residences. A large number of these computers are connected to the Internet using a variety of methods such as Local Area Networks (LANs), telephone modems, ADSL modems, ISDN and cable TV modems.
Many of these data connections have what is commonly known as an xe2x80x9calways onxe2x80x9d nature where data may flow between the Internet and the computer at any time of the day or night. Additionally, many of the users of such computers prefer to leave them powered and operating at all times.
These xe2x80x9calways onxe2x80x9d computers are subject to electronic information attack from any other computer connected to the Internet anywhere in the world.
The users attempt to protect computers such attacks using security software packages commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cfire wallsxe2x80x9d. In addition, the computer operating systems and related Internet communication software incorporate features designed to reduce the chances of a successful electronic attack.
However, field experience has shown that most software, including security software, contains defects. A group of computer criminals, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccrackersxe2x80x9d, spends enormous efforts to identify and exploit weakness in software. Such weaknesses may allow the theft of sensitive information, such as credit card numbers, or other criminal activities.
From a security standpoint, such software products are simply not satisfactory. They contain many unknown defects and their performance simply can not be properly inspected by the average user. In addition, new defects are routinely discovered and published.
Thus, there is a need for a device that goes beyond software to disconnect the computer from the Internet at times when it is not appropriate for such a connection to exist. For the reasons listed above, such a device should have no software or as little software as possible. It should be predominantly hardware designed so that its operation can be inspected and easily understood.
Such a device could be used to enhance the performance of security software by greatly reducing the number of hours that the computer is connected and subject to attack.
An example application might be a computer user who only uses his computer for a few hours during the day. If the invention would disconnect his computer from the Internet the rest of the time, it greatly reduces the chance that an external Internet attack will be successful. Simply stated, the computer can not be attacked from the Internet when it is not connected to the Internet. Like a steering wheel lock for a car, the invention greatly frustrates the attack and makes the attacker more likely to simply move on to another target.
Thus, the invention consists of a timer unit that operates circuitry to disconnect the computer from telephone and/or data connections. Beyond the security application, there are additional applications for such a device.
It may be used with telephones to prevent calls during meal times or other times when a telephone call is unwelcome.
It may be used to limit the duration of children"" access to the Internet, telephone, or other data services.
In accordance with the present invention, an electric or electronic timer connected to a circuit that can disconnect various types of telephone and data transmission circuits. This is referred to as a xe2x80x9cTimed Disconnect Switchxe2x80x9d. Such a product family might have individual units designed for specific circuit types such as telephone lines, cable modems, LAN""s, and others.
The invention may be implemented as a stand alone device which plugs into a power source and has connectors and internal switching suitable for the various media supported. Or, the invention may be added as a feature to another computer or computer accessory device such as a power controller, modem, or other device. Or the invention may be built into the a computer itself.
Since there are many timed power switches available on the market, it is also possible to build the invention into a module that is intended to plug into a commercially available timed power switch. In that case, the invention provides a power operated switch or relay that controls the data or telephone connection.
The object of this invention is to enhance the security of computers connected to networks and the Internet by using timer technology to disconnect the computer from the external networks during such time when there is no productive reason to maintain said connection.
Thus, for a typical computer, the timer should be set so that the computer is disconnected from the telephone and/or data circuits during periods when the user is away from it.
From the perspective of someone trying to gain illicit access to the computer, the timer causes long periods when traditional software attacks will not operate. Thus, an object of the invention is to frustrate the attacker and cause him to move on to other targets.
An additional object of this invention is to compliment the operation of software products such as fire walls. While these products are also intended to prevent a software attack, they are routinely found to have software defects that may allow illicite access. This invention will greatly reduce the opportunities to exploit such weaknesses by reducing the time that the computer is connected to the external networks.
An additional object of the invention is the ability to disconnect telephone line access for periods to prevent calls from being received. One example is to use the device to disconnect telephones from lines during periods such as dinner.